Twelfth Doctor Adventures/The Battle in The City - Part 2
Cytron3:You go in there!-he said while pushing The Doctor and Helen inside,and left. Helen:What's this place? Doctor:It's a robotic changer room thingy...if we stay here for 1 hour,we'll become Cytrons! Helen:Then let's get out of there! Doctor:Since their boss is me...he knows the sonic screwdriver's weakness...he made the door out of wood.I can't open it with the sonic screwdriver. Helen:Then let's burn it. Doctor:With what?We have nothing to burn it with. Helen:...are they really us? Doctor:Yes...we will become Cytrons.We seen it! Helen:Doctor!You changed stuffs you seen before...you can change this one too. Doctor:I know.But that's hard... The door suddenly vanish. CytronHelen:Come out! Doctor:Why did you helped us? CytronHelen:I regained my mind. Helen:What is that supposed to mean? CytronHelen:When someone transforms into a Cytron,they automaticaly get evil.I managed to fight with that.But it's gonna take over again...so run!Run and defeat yourself Doctor! Doctor:We can't let you here! CytronHelen:It's taking over...if you don't run now...I'll be evil again,and I'l put you back...RUN!!!!!! The Doctor and Helen runs,walking past a crack in the wall. In the CytronDoctor's room: Helen:Where is he?Where are them all,actually? Doctor:AAAAH!They left..to conquer other cities...and they won't stop until they take over the whole planet. Helen:But Doctor...if we escaped,we'll never be Cytrons.This whole thing wouldn't be supposed to ever exist now. Doctor:I know.Something's just not right there....let's go to the Tardis. In the Tardis: Helen:So what's the plan? Doctor:I have a thoery.But I must test it!Tell me an year.Fast!Any year! Helen:Uh...I don't know..um....2003? Doctor:1998 then!-he said while trying to travel there. The Tardis didn't worked. Helen:Are we there? Doctor:No..tell me another year Helen..Um...2006. Doctor:Ok then!-he said while trying again and failing.As I thought. Helen:What is it?Why can't we travel anywhere in past or future? Doctor:Because this is an one-time-world. Helen:What is that? Doctor:This is a paralel world.It was created in January 1 2005,and it will be the end of this world in December 31 2005.It's only one time existing there. Helen:I am still confused. Doctor:When I exiled them...it happend in 2005.Everything we decide,everything we do,everything we say...there is a paralel world where it was different.That's how they broke the exile!THIS IS A WOLRD WHERE I NEVER EXILED THEM!I ended up becoming a Cytron myself...and I'm going to bring the end of the world in 31 December 2005.This world only exist for 1 year. Helen:But you exiled them when you were in your 3rd regeneration.So how is there a CytronHelen too? Doctor:This whole world is all revolving around me.It only exists because,in this world,there was never a exile at all.Since it revolvs around me...every point of me if there.There is a Cytron for everyone I met in my whole life...in the correct life.That's how you are here. Helen:But they said we will become them!But if this is a paralel world..then that's not us!That's us from another universe. Doctor:They don't know...they don't know this world started in 1 January 2005 and will end in 31 December 2005.They believe it's a paralel world with a full history.They may believe we are them from the past.But there is no past in this universe.But since they don't know that...they think we will become them. Helen:Then we don't have to save this universe! Doctor:We don't... Helen:Why aren't we going in our universe then? Doctor:I don't know how.I don't know how we got here,so I don't know how to get back.Though I have a theory... Helen:Tell me! Doctor:We can create a paradox... Helen:How? Doctor:If we go back in 1 January 2005,and we make sure I am doing the exile in this world too,this world would never exist.We would return back. Helen:But we can't travel in time.You tried. Doctor:We can't travel before 2005,or after 2005.But we can travel inside 2005. Helen:Then let's do this already! Doctor:We are!-he said while traveling in time in 1 January 2005. 1 January 2005: Doctor:There we are! Helen:You'll fail. Doctor:What? Helen:If you will help your 3rd form,you'd remember that!But since you don't... Doctor:This world would never exist!We would return back in our world,where I put the exile all by myself!-he said while starting running towards 3rd Doctor and the Cytrons. Helen:Hi.. Doctor:Hello!I am the Doctor! 3rd Doctor:What? Doctor:I am your future self.Let's put that exile! 3rd Doctor:...R...right... Doctor:I am annoucing to all The Cytrons!Your time here...is ended!With this clock,-he said while taking the clock from 3rd Doctor.With this clock,I will send you out!-trows the clock in the air,making all The Cytrons return to their spaceship,being exiled. 3rd Doctor.....*vanish* Buildings starts to vanish. Helen:Doctor,what's going on? Doctor:I did it!This world is vanishing!It will never ever happend!We would never be blocked in there...cause it won't exist!We will be back in the real world... Helen:I hope... A light screen appears. In the Tardis: *Helen and the Doctor wake up* Helen:Are...are we back? Doctor:Yes.We succeded. Helen:But if we never got trapped in it,how are we still remembering it? Doctor:It's something we lived.It never happend.But we lived it.We'll always remember this. Helen:But how are we sure we are trully back? Doctor:Look at the Tardis monitor. Helen:"1 January 2006"....2006....we did it!We passed on! Doctor:We are back.I told you. Helen:Cool! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor